Tune
Tune, labeled The Smooth Sound, is a recommended character that debuted into Object Mayhem in the episode "Electrifying Beats". He was recommended by BFDIDubita23, who also recommended Tune into BFDIA. Due to him winning the musical electric chairs challenge he was able to join the show. Tune has a vocoded voice which is supplied to him by his headphones. Without his headphones, he becomes very ill, and without his headphones, Cupcake thinks that he sounds like an elephant. 'Coverage' In Electrifying Beats, Tune makes his first appearance as a recommended character competing to join the show. When Calculator begins to play the music for the contest. Tune finds the song ridiculous and replies in a rather unpleasant way - "Are you kidding me?" At the end of the challenge when it is revealed that Tune was one of the characters that won the musical chairs challenge and got to join the competition, he is overjoyed and jumps up in happiness. In Chickens Can't Fly Tune was assigned Team captain of the new team - Tunes Untuned. He started off by choosing Cupcake calling her "Super cool". Later he decided to choose Dice because while praising her intelligence. Finally, he also chose Sharpener. The rest of the team members of the Tunes Untuned were decided by Calculator. During the challenge, Tune gets frustrated at Sharpener for shouting out ridiculous answers. In Hit and Miss (episode 9), Tune is first seen sitting on the grass, watching Toast and Ice Cream play catch using Bouncy Ball. After some time, Tune is ordered by Toast to chase a running piece of candy. Tune does not question this and does what he is told. When Toast makes a plan to capture the candy he is assigned to create a trap. After Toast calls out the mission W.A.G.T.T.T.C.T.R.C.F.T.S.S.C.E.I, Tune asks what the acronym W.A.G.T.T.T.C.T.R.C.F.T.S.S.C.E.I stood for, but he just gets bellowed by Toast. Later, Tune finds a trap for the candy and calls Bouncy Ball over. Bouncy Ball tells Tune to cover the hole with leaves (which he does). At elimination Tune is revealed to be safe with only 34 votes and is crushed by a giant stone statue of Calculator, thus killing him. He is then revived by a freezer along with Cupcake, Notebook, and Dice. Due to him lasting in the freezer too long his whole body (including his eyelids) is frozen. When choosing tools for the challenge Tune receives a pink dress which he doesn't use when the challenge starts. In Just Keep Running, Cupcake brings him headphones that turn out to be evil headphones.Tune puts on the skull headphones, & turns into Evil Tune. Later, he destroys Calculator's cake. 'Trivia' *Tune appears in BFDIA 5b in the levels 46 and 47. However,he doesn't talk and is most likely not the same person. Tune has a vocoded voice just like Phone and Puffball from BFDIA. *When he died in Hit and Miss, his eyes were open for a few seconds even though they were frozen. 'Gallery' Tune assets without his headphone.png|Tune's Body (Without Headphones) Evil assets.png|Evil Tune's Body Goffick Tune.png|Evil Tune As Seen On The Thumbnail For Episode 14 Evil_Tune_(Remade).png|Evil Tune's Body V2 Tune as a shadow vector.png Tune_4.png Category:Object Mayhem Category:Contestants Category:Organization Category:Male Category:Templates Category:Tunes Untuned Category:Debuters Category:Villans Category:Vocoded voice Category:Team Captains Category:Recommended Characters Category:Evil Charcter Category:Half Good Half Evil